


They Set Us Up

by Cindyquil_love



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyquil_love/pseuds/Cindyquil_love
Summary: When friends get into a relationship, they feel happier, which is good. But they also feel the need to have all their friends set up with someone (for some odd reason). Well that's how the Angel of Paris and the Demon Spawn of Gotham met.So when people ask them later how they got together, Chloé Bourgeois and Jon Kent expect to be mentioned (and thanked).Although the Miraculous team dont know it yet, this will lead them one step closer to finding Hawkmoth.(I am terrible at summaries. Sorry 😬)~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇~◇This is a continuation story of a prompt from my Daminette December. From prompt entry 2 'Blind Date' the story title, "Why....?"I didn't like how it came out and I didn't end it properly, so I decided to write this story.There will be a couple of changes, but other than that I hope you all enjoy it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Jonathan Samuel Kent /Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 95
Kudos: 611
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How two of the most unlikely people became best friends, and how the new Miraculous team came to be.

* * *

September, one out the two times of year when Fashion Week takes place. It's a semi-annual series of events, when international fashion collections are shown to; buyers, the press and the general public. 

It's Marinette's dream to one day have her own clothing line be showcased to the public in that event. Even just attending the event would be the first step to be that much closer to her dream. Unfortunately for her, her dream would need to wait a little longer. Being Ladybug ontop of her classes and commissions, well taking a week off seems impossible. Not to mention _**if**_ she were to take her best friends offer, they wouldn't come back to Paris the day or even the week after the event.

Because Audrey Bourgeois is the 'Queen of Style', she will be attending another event in Gotham after Fashion Week. Mr. Bruce Wayne will be hosting a charity event for rising artist and he personally invited Audrey to be apart of the event. The event will happen towards the end of September, which would mean that they will not go back to Paris until the beginning of October. Out of the question, a month without Ladybug?! That would be like offering Paris on a silver platter to Hawkmoth. And yes, she was the new Guardian, but using Kaalki for her own personal use seemed selfish to the young designer. All she could do now is send her bestie off with a smile.

_'I guess MDC would just need to wait a little longer, at least my online site is doing well.'_ She thought to herself. 

"Honestly Mari, it's just ridiculous utterly ridiculous. _You_ of all people need a break from everything more than anyone. I **can't** believe you won't come with me." The blonde said pouting crossing her arms. "Almost a whole month without my bestie, how will I survive?" She continued her playful dramatic whines.

...sigh.... the bluenette sighed at her best friends rant. "C'mon Queenie, you're not making this easy." She playfully followed her friends dramatic act. "But in all seriousness, you know why I can't go. Even if a really **really** want to." Marinette sadly said.

Now more serious Chloé said, "Which is exactly why you **need** this. It will be a break from your _extra curricular_ activities. As your best friend it's **my** job to make sure you take care of yourself, and that includes making time to do things _you_ like and that make you happy."

Yep, that's right. You read correctly, _The_ Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Audrey Bourgeois 'Queen of Style', who was once one of Marinette's least liked people. Now referred to Marinette as _Her_ best friend. It was unbelievable and even if Chloé would never admit it, it _was_ partially thanks to the liar.

Ever since Lila continued to attend Françoise Dupont, she not only made good on her threat towards Marinette. Taking her friends and making her look like the bully. She also decided to target Chloé. The Italian ended Sabrina's friendship with the blonde, (considering she needed a person who she could manipulate into doing things without question.) It wasn't hard for the liar, all she had to do was act extra caring towards the young redhead, and it worked. She managed to pull her away from Chloé. It also didn't help that the school already resented the blonde because of the whole Miracle Queen fight.

She ended up all alone, just like Marinette. Both girls were sent to sit at the back of the class. 

Marinette had tried to talk with Chloé, she felt bad about the whole thing. Being Ladybug, she knew she was partially to blame for loosing her bee wielder. And believed if she had given her the Miraculous none of that would've happened. So she tried to be civil with her. However Chloé became more .... detached, she would tell the petite bluenette how 'she didn't need her pity.' And to 'stop pretending she understood.'

So Marinette only talked to her unless it was absolutely necessary. Until one day.

* * *

_ ~Flashback~ _

It was a Wednesday morning, Chloé had woken up early and decided to get to class before the rest of her classmates showed up. She was really sick of all the stares and gossip they would say about her. Sure she was used to gossip, but still it was an eveyday occurence. The less rabble she saw the better. It also wasn't good for her, considering that the Italian's mother works as an ambassador, it meant her father couldn't really do much for her. 

_'I really hate that Rossi. Ugh... and all this time I thought Dupain-Cheng was insufferable, I was so wrong.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way to Ms. Bustier's classroom.

The classroom door was open, but before she went inside she heard that sickeningly sweet voice.

 _'Rossi, of course my morning would be ruined. She had to be the first person I dealt with today. Ridiculous utterly ridiculous.'_ She thought as she tried to back away, but then she saw the girl she was talking to.

"Really Marinette, I don't know why you even bother trying to go against me. I already won, no one believes you and your friends left you." She cackled. "If I can mess with Chloé Bourgeois and get away with it, what makes you think _You_ can do anything to me." The brunette smirked.

Chloé gripped her phone in her hands. _'That witch!'_ She then decided to start recording the conversation, being careful not to be seen.

"The truth _always_ comes to light, Lila. I care about my friends, even if they don't consider me their friend. I still care for them and what your doing to them is wrong. Giving them false promises that could affect them later on. You're promising them connections they will never get." The petite girl stood her ground even as the other laughed.

"As for Chloé."

The blonde stiffened when she heard her name.

"She made a mistake, but she can still change for the better. Before the whole 'Miracle Queen', she proved she could do good if she tried. But _you_ keep telling people lies about her, and that's making it hard for her to see she can still do good."

 _'She... she still believes in me?'_ Chloé thought to herself as she continued recording, her hand slightly trembling. She was brought back when she heard the Italian laughing mockingly.

"You really are too dense, like I told you before. It's not _My_ fault if those idiots believe everything I tell them. That's their fault for being so stupid. Like that four eyes, Max. He claims to be soooo smart but even he believed that ridiculous napkin story. I mean what an idiot." She continued laughing.

At that Chloé walked in.

"You really are a snake aren't you, _Rossi_." She said her name with venom. Her comment took the two girls by surprise. "Oh no wait. That's an insult.... to the poor snakes." Chloé said with a smirk on her face.

Lila quickly recovered from her state of shock, "Oh Chloé, it's just _You._ And here I thought it was someone I should've been worried about. Whatever it was you heard, well just go about your day. It's not like anyone would believe _you_ , of all people. Incase you forgotten, nobody likes you." She got closer to the blonde as she spoke with that sickeningly sweet voice.

At that Chloé stopped recording and played the video. The shocked looked on Lila was priceless, she pale when she heard her voice.

"Ah.. a-as if anyone would believe that." In her nervous state she fumbled over her own words.

"Who knows? Want to test that?" Chloé confidently said. "If you still want to keep your 'sheep', I suggest you leave me and Du- Marinette alone. Or else I'll send this to the whole school."

Before she could get a response, Chloé grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her to their designated seats, at the back of the class. As they sat down, their classmates started coming in.

"Chl-..."

"Honestly Dupain-Cheng, this is ridiculous utterly ridiculous. You care way too much for others, that you got yourself into this mess." She kept her voice low so that only the bluenette could hear her.

"Well.. I-"

"Like, what even goes through that head of yours. Think about yourself once in a while. Hmph" She crossed her arms and looked away from her. "....Well I guess that's just who you are." Chloé spoke in a much softer tone.

"Why did you do that?" Marinette asked as she looked down to her lap.

" _'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing.'_ You said that to me once, and although I'm not the best person, I really hate _Rossi_." She scowled at the name "....plus if it wasn't for your sense of justice, you would've been in New York with my mom. But you being you decide to throw your opportunity away for me, so that I could spend time with her. And because of that I'm starting to build a relationship with her. So I owe you this much."

From that day on Lila was careful not to mess with the two girls. Marinette would take Chloé to the bakery for lunch. They bonded and became really close, to the point Chloé became really protective of Marinette.

Not long into their friendship Chloé found out Adrien knew about the lying witch. It surprised her that Adrien, of all people would stand by and let her get away with everything she was saying. And also that he stayed quiet when the entire class shunned Marinette.

Chloé in her frustration decide to send their entire class the video of Lila. Ofcourse the liar tried to make them believe it was fake, most of their class believed her, Like Mylené (by loyalty to his girlfriend Ivan) and Rose. A few who were smart enough to not fall for her tricks again were; Max who checked the authenticity of the video (and didn't take to kindly to the badmouthing.) Kim, who was not happy hearing the terrible things the witch said about his best friend. Alix and Nathaniel believed the video was real.

But sadly Alya still believed the liar, it was understandable to an extent. After all the Ladyblog now mainly consisted of interviews she had of Lila. Nino, well he wanted to believe in Lila for Alya. He new the video was genuine, but he wanted to believe all the promise stories she had told his girlfriend. He didn't like confrontations with his girlfriend, so he stayed for Alya. As for Sabrina, Lila had dug her claws into their _'Friendship'_ that all she had to tell the redhead was ' _How much of a terrible person Chloé was'._ Sabrina quickly believed her new BFF. Juleka had the same problem as Nino, Rose whole heartedly believed the story Lila had of Prince Ali. She didn't want to see her childhood friend/girlfriend heart broken. Being the shy person she was, she didn't really say anything on the matter. She just stayed close to Rose.

After the stunt Chloé pulled, Adrien confronted her. "Why would you do that?! Her lies were hur-.."

"Because someone had to put her in her place. And you should be asking yourself that question. Why would **you** let her continue to spew her lies to the people you so call _'Best friends'?_ Why would **you** stand by and let her manipulate the class into shunning Marinette? You say that her lies weren't hurting anyone, then what about Marinette? It's like I don't even know you Adri-...en, you're always scolding me about acting selfish and being mean to people. But what about her, you stayed quiet while she did and said whatever she wanted. Tell me Adrien, who's the one who's in the wrong?"

After the heated words from his childhood friend, the model thought about his actions. "..I... You're right, I was so scared to against my father that I, forgot what my mother would have thought of my behavior. I'm really sorry, Chlo and I'm sorry for everything Marinette."

"It's okay, Adrien." "We forgive you Adrikins!" Both girls replied at the same time. They huddle for a group hug. But was cut short when they heard the akuma alert.

Because her BFF was "hurt" from the video, Sabrina was akumatized into Miraculer (again), Marinette knew Ladybug and Chat couldn't do it on their own. So she needed help from other heroes, since she could no longer trust Alya or Nino they were out of the question. She decide to seek out the only other two people that stayed by her side.

She went to Luka and then Kagami, because Hawkmoth knew their identities she asked them to think of a new image and new name. Viperion now went as 'Python', his color scheme were more on the darker side and more black added. His costume took more of a ninja-like appearance, with the added hood. Ryuko went with more of Dragon Bug approach (minus the spots), she went with a darker shade of red. The transformation made her hair longer with red tips at the end tied up into a ponytail. She now went as 'Scarlet Nagā'. She told the heroes to meet up with Chat while she went for their last partner.

She knew she wouldn't be able to win this fight unless she had the power of submission, and there was only one person she could trust with the bee Miraculous. "Chloé, we need your help."

Chloé was hesitant at first, she was the one who helped Hawkmoth reveal the identity of her team. She wasn't completely sure she deserved this opportunity. 

"Chloé, we all make mistakes. That's part of being human, my mistake was not trusting you when I should have. And Hawkmoth took advantage of that, I'm trusting you now because you're showing that you truly want to change and become a better person."

"... I h-had help, from a friend. She saw the good in me..... So, I won't let you down."

Chloé's costume was mainly black, almost like a combination of he Queen Bee but inverted and it almost looked similar to when she was Queen Wasp. Her arms up to her shoulders was black, with a cuff-like gold stripe on wrist, black gloves. The bust part to her waist gold color with with black stripes, from her waist to her mid thighs was black with gold color stripes and black boots. Her hair change to a black/brown to blonde obre, she had a half up half down braid up do where her comb was. She now went as 'Empress Hornet'.

With her team now complete it was easy to capture the akuma, after the battle Ladybug told her teammates to meet her at the Eiffel Tower at night. The heroes were confused, but did as they were told. 

"I'm glad you're all here, it's a sign that you are all trustworthy." Ladybug greeted the heroes when they all arrived. 

"Ofcourse M'Lady, now what did you want to talk to us about." 

"As you all know the recent battle with Hawkmoth put him at an advantage. I decided to change a couple of rules as Guardian." She took a breath before continuing, "I think we could all work better if had more trust in each other."

"What?! B-but we do trust you! ...I" Chat was quick to answer but was cut off by Ladybug.

"Yes, and I trust you all. Which is why I think you three should keep your Miraculous and be full time heroes, but only if you want to take on that responsibility."

"I would be honored, Ladybug." Scarlet Nagā spoke first.

"You can always count on me." Python said.

".....I..... you trusted me with this Ladybug, and I will do anything keep that trust." Empress Hornet said.

"M'Lady, you know I'll follow whatever decision you think is right." 

"I have also decided, that it will help more if we knew each others identities."

The heroes looked at one another before looking back to their leader. "I know in the past I've been against the idea of revealing our identities, Chaton. But knowing who we're working with will be that much easier to rely on one another when we need to find an excuse to transform."

"I did say I would trust whatever you thought was right, and I mean it." Chat said with a soft smile.

At that the three heroes dropped their transformation, Chat seemed more at ease when he saw the familiar faces of his friends.

"Well, I see we're going with the 'hidden in plain sight' approach." Chat smiled as he faced Ladybug, he closed his eyes and she did the same.

"Spots off." "Claws in."

A low gasp was heard from the three heroes that were standing by, when the light of the transformation faded. The two heroes opened their eyes, surprised to see that their partner was so close by.

"Marinette..." "Adrien..."

After that night the five heroes worked alot better during attacks, and during their civilian time they became close friends.

* * *

Marinette was brought back from her memory when Chloé began to whine again, "I mean it won't be as fun without you there. Whose going to understand anything about fashion when I attend the Wayne Gala. Some of those rich people wear some ridiculous clothing, like just because it's expensive it doesn't mean you'll look good in it. It's an atrocity."

Marinette chuckled at her friends comment, "Well at least you'll know the host will have a sense of style. From what you've told me Mr. Wayne and his family only ever buy their Gala attair that's been personally approved by your mom."

"Yes well Mr. Wayne is a smart person so that's a given." 

"How long have you known them?"

"I don't. Only my mom and on occasions my daddy have met them. This will be my first time ever meeting them. Which is another reason why I wanted you to come."

"What queenie? Don't tell me you're nervous."

"Ha ha, so funny bug. No, it would've been a good opportunity for you and your site. My mom and daddy have told me that Mr. Wayne likes to encourage young artists. It would've been a good new client for _MDC._ "

At that Marinette hugged her best friend, "Aww queenie, thanks for thinking of me. But just have fun and who knows maybe there will be another opportunity." She said a she pulled away from her hug. When Chloé's butler Jean announced their arrival at the airport. 

Once inside Chloé hugged the petite girl, "I'll miss you, Mari-bug. I promise to call and text."

"Please stay safe and have fun." Mari said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry~. If they mess with this Queen, they'll get stung." She smirked as she started walking towards her boarding gate. 

Mari laughed at her friends comment, she waved to the blonde one last time before she boarded. She then walked back to where Jean was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Daminette fic I promise 😅 but it might be a slow build up....?
> 
> Let me know what you all think.  
> -🖤


	2. The Empress Meets... Her Hero?

The week in Manhattan, NY was everything Chloé was expecting, which also made her sad that her bestie couldn't experience it with her. So during the week she had consulted with Mari on her outfits. It would be like in a way she was there, she would take photos of outfits she thought the young designer would like. And texted her about her thoughts on certain pieces.

It was now three days since Chloé and her mom arrived in Gotham. They were staying in a condo her parents owned in Gotham, they would normally use when they would visit the city. Gotham was filled with skyscrapers, the architecture of the buildings were more sleek and more business style.To Chloé the city was much.... gloomier than Paris. The atmosphere of the city seemed cloudy (okay, sure it was Septembe but still.) It was alot different from her home, the city of lights.

'Mari-bug would definitely like some pictures for inspiration.' She thought to herself as she decided to explore the city.

She gathered her outfit for the day, a black cape blazer with gold buttons. Gifted to her by the one and only _MDC_ herself, it was made for comfort and style. The material looked sleek and business like but was made to keep her warm in the cold city, with added hidden pockets to keep her kwami close. Soft canary yellow shirt underneath the blazer, white dress pants and black with a gold metal cap toe stilettos. She left her hair down, with the exception of her bee comb on her hair.

With a once over look in the mirror, and selfie sent to her bestie she ventured on to explore the city.

She decide to walk to a boutique that had caught her eye, on the drive from the airport to her family's condo. She wanted to find some gifts for ther friends, while also getting a better look of the buildings structure. It was a 'two birds one stone' idea for her. After finding what she thought were suitable gifts, the blonde made her purchases and continued her walk. Before going back "home" she decided to stop at a cafe. She sat on the cafe's patio and ordered a honey, vanilla chamomile tea and croissant (and a honey lemon tart for Pollen). She relaxed and sent the pictures she took to Mari along with her snack for the day.

* * *

 **Queenie👑** :

 _(insert picture)_ Tea was okay, however their croissant was utterly ridiculous, no where near your parents level.

**Mari-bug🌸:**

Well you have a very refined taste

 **Queenie👑** :

Pollen agrees their pastries need improvement.

**:🌸 Mari-bug**

Not many can please the queens 😉

Also thank you for the pictures,🤗 I got inspired to make an outfit.

 **Queenie👑** :

Of course we deserve only but the very best 👑

Oooh I knew you would like them,🥰 can't wait to see the finish product.

* * *

Chloé was pulled out her conversation when a man approached her. He seemed a lot older than the eighteen year old, and all of the girl's alarms were going off. This guy was shady.

"Hey, sweet thing. Care if I keep you company?" The man said as he was invading her personal space.

Chloé only sent a glare his way, before bringing her attention back to her phone. Hopefully this creep would get a clue she **Was not** interested.

She saw him falter a bit from her glare, but was not taking the hint. He spoke again.

"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like that."

"Keep walking, you're ruining my good time."

"Come on babe, don't be like that. I'll show you a good time." 

_'Ugh, gross. Who even thinks that would actually work. Ridiculous utterly ridiculous.'_

"Not interested, you are _so_ _not_ my type." With that she picked up her bags and began walking. 

As she walked she noticed the man was following her. _'Creep doesn't know when to quit, I guess I'll teach him a lesson that no means no.'_ She felt Pollen nuzzling in her blazer, and patted where the little kwami rested, letting her know everything was fine.

She continued walking and noticed an alley up ahead, _'Perfect, I'll trick him into thinking he cornered me.'_ She quickened her steps (to add to her act) as she made her way to the alley. Just like she thought, the creep had also quickened his pace to try and catch up to her. When she made it to the alley she carefully place her bags on the floor and turned to see the man coming up to her.

She analyzed the creep, taking notice of his height and build. Looking for all his weak points, she noticed his hand was in one of his pockets of his jacket. _'Okay, so maybe won't be good in hand to hand combat. Might have a weapon hidden in that pocket.'_

The man got closer as she readied herself for an attack. He took out a knife _'called it.'_ when he noticed she was close to the wall of the building. He lunged towards her.

"Little bitch, I'll show you to make a-..." Before she could even act, a punch was swung. Cutting off the man and knocking him unconscious.

"Are you okay, miss?" Surprised Chloé blinked and looked towards the person who threw the punch. Looking at a young man, about her age. Black fluffy hair, her sapphire blue eyes were met with kind sky blue eyes, through his black rimmed glasses. The young Bourgeois felt her heart skip a beat, and light flush dust her cheeks. 

But she could not look helpless. She never trusted new people, and the experience from her time at Lycce did nothing to help her with her trust in new people. Even if they were very handsome.

"I'm fine, I had the situation under control." Straightening her posture (but not dropping her guard), she answered a little colder than she wanted to, Mari would not approve of her behavior towards the person who helped her out.

"..oh,well I... I was just passing by and noticed the man was following you. And thought he had cornered you." The young man clumsily answered, a friendly smile still on his face. The blonde's harsh response didn't seem to phase the boys friendly demeanor.

"It was a trap I absolutely knew this fool would fall for. Have him think he had me cornered, defenseless. And then I would attack." She flipped her hair as she explained her thought out plan.

The boy's smile dropped for a second, mouth slight jawed dropped. He blinked and his smiled quickly came back. "I see, so you're not someone to underestimate."

 _"Excuse me_!" She raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Oh, no no no, I didn't mean to offend you. I just think it's amazing that you could be this beautiful girl and still be strong enough to defend yourself. _Not_! That I mean you can't be beautiful and not know how to fight, I mean there are strong superheroes who are woman and they are both strong _and_ pretty. I'm sorry, I should just stop talking now." His face was flushed as he rubbed the back his neck awkwardly.

Chloé blushed at the boys comment, _'He called me beautiful.'_ She tried to calm her racing heart, " *ahem, yes... w-well, I.... Thank you for helping me." She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Y-yeah, it was my pleasure." He replied bashfully.

"Yes, well I should be going now." Chloé picked up her bags and started walking.

"Hey, wait!" She stopped and glanced at boy. "At least let me walk you to where you need to go. I know you said you can take care of yourself, but Gotham is a dangerous place to walk through alone. Even during daytime." 

Chloé thought for a moment as she analyzed the young man, nothing in his friendly smile showed he had bad intentions. _'He kind of reminds of Adrikins and Mari-bug if they were to be merged into one person.'_ Okay, sure she could easily take on anyone who dared tried and mug her. But all she wanted was to get back to her (temporary) home as soon as possible. She didn't want to deal with another creep.

"...if you wouldn't mind." She spoke softly.

"Great, yeah. I would be happy to." The boy smiled brightly. "I'm Jonathan Kent by the way. But everyone calls me Jon." He stretched out his hand towards the blonde.

She politely returned the greeting. "Chloé Bourgeois." 

"Nice to meet you, Chloé." _Jon_ (As she now found his name to be) said kindly as he smiled towards her.

That smile made her heart flip. Trying to hide her blushing cheeks she glanced away, before looking back to the kind boy. "It's nice to meet you too,... Jon." She gave a subtle smile of her own.

* * *

Jon's side

3rd POV

Jon had decided to ~~fly~~ visit Gotham city, to see his best friend. It had been a while since the two friends last met. With the young Wayne spending more time in his family's company, and Jon following in his family's footsteps. The young Kent was taking an internship at _The Daily Planet._ He was is in the neighborhood, ~~*cough cough flew from Metropolis~~ he thought he would see if Damian was free to hang out for lunch.

* * *

**Super Idiot:**

Hey Dames

guess where I am?! 😁

**Grouchy Bestie😠:**

I don't have time for your games Kent

**Super Idiot:**

Rude, and here I was missing my best friend 😟

**Grouchy Bestie😠:**

...

What do you want?

**Super Idiot:**

Aww see I knew you cared 😁

I was in the neighborhood, wanted to see if my best bud was free for lunch.

**Grouchy Bestie😠:**

Yes, because last time I checked Metropolis was in Gotham.

**Super Idiot:**

😅 

Nobody saw me

**Grouchy Bestie😠:**

.....

I'm in a meeting now, should be over soon.

**Super Idiot:**

Yay! 😄 

The vegan bistro by W.E ?

**Grouchy Bestie😠:**

Acceptable 

**Super Idiot:**

Okay! 😁 see you soon!

* * *

After his text conversation with the young Wayne heir, Jon started walking to Wayne Enterprise. He stopped when his super hearing caught a conversation.

"Ooh, playing hard to get. I like that."

"Keep walking, you're ruining my good time."

He found the source of the conversation. A pretty blonde was sitting at a table at a cafe patio across the street. He also noticed a creepy guy getting a little too close for comfort to the young woman.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. I'll show you a good time." 

_'Seriously? Who even thinks that would actually work. She clearly seems like she's not interested. And she looks waaaaay too young for that creep.'_ The young Kent thought to himself, his brows furrowing as he saw the scene unfold. He was getting ready to make his way to the cafe when he heard the girl speak again.

"Not interested, you are _so not_ my type."

With that the pretty blonde picked up her bags and began walking.

 _'Wow, she's got guts.'_ He smiled at the way the girl spoke with a confidence.

The creep was taken a back, but quickly recovered. A scowl now on his face he muttered _'Bitch'_ and then proceeded to follow the girl. Jon followed them from the opposite side of the street. 

The pretty blonde quickened her steps as she made her way to the alley.

_'I guess she noticed the creep following, but why would she go into an alley? Maybe she's scared and doesn't want the creep to follow her home? But maybe now she's is panicking on what to do.'_

The creep had also quickened his pace to try and catch up to the girl. When she made it to the alley she place her bags down, when she noticed the wall in the alley. She then turned to creep.The man was getting closer to the girl, she might've been in shock because she just stood there. The man took out a knife,when he noticed she was close to the wall of the building. He lunged towards her.

"Little bitch, I'll show you to make a-..." Before the guy could get any closer to the girl Jon threw a punch knocking him unconscious.

"Are you okay, miss?" Jon asked the girl worriedly. The girl finally noticed the young man's presence, she turned to look at him. His sky blue eyes met her sapphire blue eyes, through his black rimmed glasses.

 _'She's even more pretty up close.'_ He thought to himself, his heart picking up speed.

_**~Time Skip~ (because the author is Lazy)** _

After Jon made sure Chloé(as he found her name to be) was safe back at home he hurried to meet up with Damian. He walked into the bistro, told the hostess who he was looking for and finally sat at a table with his best friend.

"You're late." Damian said not looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to help a girl from a creep. Well it turned out she didn't really need help, but then I offered to walk her back to her place." Jon quickly explained to the young Wayne for his tardiness.

All Damian did was raise an eyebrow. The young Kent told his friend about the brave blonde girl and how she was planning to take down the creepy old guy. As their food arrived.

"She's got guts, I'll give her that. But who knows what the outcome would've been if you hadn't showed up."

"I don't know, I was listening to her heartbeat when she talked. She didn't seem like she was lying." 

"Well as long as the victim didn't get hurt is fine. Father was telling me both you and your mother are attending the Gala, at the end of the month."

"Yeah! My mom told me earlier today. I'll be helping cover the story as an intern." Jon excitedly replied, as his mind kept thinking about Chloé. _'I wonder if I'll see her again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Jon follow in his mother and father's footsteps and pursue a career as a journalist?🤔  
> Also I decided to have him wear glasses like his dad what are your thoughts?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter  
> -🖤


	3. Encouragement from a Friend

**~Paris~** Time: 20:45

Marinette was deeply concentrated working on her current comission for Clara Nightingale's upcoming concert. She had failed to notice the ton of incoming texts from her best friend. It took Tikki multiple attempts to get the young designer's attention.

"Marinette~!" The little kwami called a little louder for her owner. 

"Hmm?" The young designer hummed in acknowledgement.

"Your phone keeps 'beeping', maybe you should check it. I could been an emergency."

At her kwami's words Marinette put her needle in one of her pincushion. She picked up her phone and unlocked it. "Oh wow, it's already eight?!" She asked in surprised, when she realized she had been working for three hours straight.

Looking at her notifications from her message app she noticed the amount of texts. "They're from Chloé. But, she normally doesn't send me so many at once." Marinette furrowed her brows in concern for her friend. 

"What if she's in trouble, Tikki?!" Before she got the chance to read the messages, or go into full panic mode, an incoming videocall appeared on her screen.

* * *

**Incoming Videocall**

**Queenie 👑**

**🚫 📞**

* * *

"Chloé's calling!" She quickly accepted the call. "Chlo, are you okay?! Where are you?! Do you need me to come to you?!"

"Woah, woah Mari-bug, calm down." The blonde said with guilt on her face as she tried to calm her panicking friend. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I-im okay."

Now more calm Mari paid more attention to her friends background. _'Okay, she's okay. She's in her room. The same one she's staying at in Gotham.'_

'*Phew' she took a calming breath. "Sorry for freaking out on you Queenie. I saw the amount of texts you sent and I thought something bad had happened to you."

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." The blonde said sympathetically. "Judging from the whole reaction I'm guessing you didn't get to read them?" She ask the petite girl, but not in accusation.

"No, sorry. I didn't get a chance. I noticed them a little before you called." The bluenette said with small guilt. "I was working on a comission,I didn't notice my phone."

"Oh, I can call back tomorrow if you want."

"No, no it's okay. I'm almost finished with it, just a few minor modifications. Besides I needed a break." The young designer gave her friend a reassuring smile. "What's up?"

"Well after our last chat, I had.... a minor,..... problem."

Chloé began to tell Marinette about the incident with the creepy guy, and a very ~~Cute~~ kind young man.

.

.

.

"He knocked him out with one punch?!" The bluenette asked in awe, she knew fully well that her bee holder was more than capable of defending herself. But was glad someone was there to help out one of her closest friends.

"Yeah! It all happened so fast, I couldn't even react. I didn't even notice he was there until that _Creep_ hit the floor." 

"So then what happened? Wait, you didn't go Empress mode on the poor guy, did you?" Marinette asked in slight scolding tone.

Chloé and herself had, had a difficult time with people from their experience at Lycée. However, the bluenette still kept her friendly nature, trying to see the good in people. But she new her bestie had a harder time letting people get close to her, aside from their small circle; Adrien, Kagami, and Luka. She worried for her.

"....I.... a little." The blonde answered softly, like a small child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Queenie." Mari, spoke in a much softer tone.

"I know, I know..... I... I feel bad too, I mean he was really nice, and I should have been kinder to him. Which is why I'm calling you Mari-bug, h-he ... hmmm." Chloé hesitated before continuing. The petite girl waited patiently _'Wait, is it just me. Or is she.... blushing?'_ Mari, looked a little closer at her friend.

"...he gave me... his phone number." She said softly, cheeks flushed. Marinette had almost not heard her.

.

.

.

The young designer blinked in surprise, before she smiled. "You should definitely call or text him!" Mari said happily.

"..... h-how... what should I even say?"

"Hmm, maybe invite him to get a coffee. You know tell him it's a way thank him for helping you. And then you could apologize to him when you meet." Marinette said encouragly. 

"Okay, I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow." Chloé said taking a calming breath. After that they talked a little more about their days, before Chloé noticed the time. "I should let you go now, it's like almost ten there, right?"

"Wha..?" The bluenette checked the time on her phone. "When did that happen?!"

Chloé laughed at her friend's reaction. "Really Mari-bug, you should really take care of yourself. Go get _Something to eat._ I know you, and from what you told me, you were working up until I called. Which means you haven't ate."

The young designer nervously laughed.

"Tikki, my dear I can't see you. Are you there?" Chloé asked looking around her friend's surroundings. She noticed a floating half eaten cookie a little bellow the camera. "Make sure she eats, and gets some proper sleep for me, please."

She noticed the cookie moving a little towards the camera, a sign that the small god of creation had heard her.

They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

"You heard heard her,Mari. Now please go downstairs and get something to eat." Tikki said to her Ladybug.

Before the bluenette could even respond, her stomach let out a small growl. Tikki giggled a little as she look to a blushing Mari, she stood up from her chair and made her way down to the kitchen the little god following close by.

* * *

**~Gotham~** Time: 5:52PM

After Chloé had ended her call with Marinette, she fell back on her plushed bed. Grabbing a pillow nearby she thought about her friend's advice. 

_'How should I even start a conversation? Why is this so hard? Why do I keep blushing just thinking about him?'_

_'His smile.'_ The blonde girl brought the pillow to her face and let out a frustrated groan. Pollen flew closer to the girl.

"It will be alright, my queen. He didn't seem to have malice intentions." The little bee kwami said in a comforting voice.

Chloé timidly peeked at the little bee god, from bellow her pillow. She slowly sat in her bed, still holding her pillow to her chest. "... I know, but still~.... this is .... difficult." 

Pollen giggled a little at the owner's words, she had always seen her bee wielder as a strong and confident person. She knew she put up walls to keep people from hurting her again. But knew the Guardian, Marinette wanted Chloé to have more trust in people. The little god also wanted the best for her owner.

"Do not worry Chloé, I will always be near to help when you need me." Pollen smiled towards her owner.

"Thank you, Pollen." The blonde smiled at her kwami taking her in her hands, she brought her close to cheek. The little bee returned the affection by nuzzling closer to the girls cheek.

The young Bourgeois grabbed the business card from her clutch, Jon had given to her before he left.

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

They had just arrived at the entrance of the building the Bourgeois' were staying at. The walk was filled mostly with stiff silence, Jon had tried to make conversation, but Chloé still didn't feel comfortable around the young man, she didn't know how to answer. So she had given him short answers, she had told only told him that it was her first time in Gotham, and that she was only visiting due to her mother's job. The blonde stopped just outside the entrance to her building, she turned to Jon.

"This is where I'm staying at the moment." Jon looked at the building in awe for a moment, before looking back to the girl. "...Thanks again for the help." She mumbled.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled kindly at her.

They stood outside a bit awkwardly for a couple minutes. Before Chloé spoke again.

"I should go n-"

"A.. actually, I * _ahem..._ I w-was thinking, since you're not from Gotham, that maybe I-if you want to, I could show you around? I d-don't _live_ In Gotham, _b-but_ I visit often because my friend lives here. I could show you where the best places are." Jon waited expectingly for the girl to respond. _'He almost has that look Adrien makes when he's nervous.'_

"I,... maybe." Chloé said quietly, a subtle flush on her face.

"Great!" The answer was good enough for the young Kent, he clumsily reached into his coat pocket and took out one of his businesse card. He handed it to the girl, pointing at the phone number at the bottom of the card. "This one is my personal number."

The blonde examined the card, taking notice of the place he worked for. " _Daily Planet_?" She asked a brow raised in question. "You're a journalist?"

The boy chuckled nervously. "Kind of a trainee, I only just started. I'm an intern, my parents both work there as journalists, you know thought I follow in my family's footsteps." 

"I see."

"Although I don't really do writing yet, I'm more of an assistant."

"Hmm." Chloé hummed in acknowledgement. "Well I'll think about it. I should go now."

"Yeah, sure. I should go now too, I promised to meet a friend for lunch. He's not one to be kept waiting." He chuckled at the thought of how the young Wayne would act if he was kept waiting. "It was really nice meeting you Chloé." He said with that kind smile.

"Goodbye, Jon." She said as she walked to go inside the building, she turned to glance at the young man through the glassdoor's. He smiled and waved to her before he turn to leave the same way they came from.

_*~End Flashback~*_

* * *

Chloé took a deep breath before punching in the numbers into her phone.

* * *

**Unknown Number:** (6:23PM)

Hello, Jon?

It's Chloé

**:Jon**

Hey Chloé! 😁

I'm so happy you texted. 😄

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow that we could go for coffee?

As a thank you for helping me.

**:Jon**

You don't need to thank me, I was happy to help 🙂 and glad nothing bad happened to you 

But I would be more than happy to join you for coffee 😊 ☕

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

Well I would still like to show my thanks

What time works best for you?

**Jon:**

Okay, I won't argue 😅

I'm free at around 12PM, if that works for you?😁

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

Yes that works

**Jon:**

Okay 😊

Do you want to meet somewhere or should I pick you up?

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

No need to go out of your way.

If you could just send me the place. I could just meet you there.

**Jon:**

I wouldn't mind picking you up🙂

But if you feel more comfortable we could just meet at the place

I'll send you the directions to a great cafe my friend took me to😄 

(Maps: Location)

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

I got the directions.

I'll see you there at 12 then

**:Jon**

Great!😁 I'll see you there

**Strong & Beautiful 💛:**

Have a Goodnight 💤

**:Mr. CuteSmile**

Goodnight 😴

* * *

After the last message, Chloé set her phone down to charge. She then left her room to meet her mom for dinner.

Audrey was on the phone when she arrived at the dining table, their personal chef had just placed their meals infront of them. As the chef left the room, Audrey had ended her call.

"Chloékins, hon. Are you okay? You seemed flushed." Her mother pointed out when she noticed her rosy cheeks.

"Wha, no no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Audrey reached over to her daughter's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay, promise." She smiled to reassure her worried mother.

"If you're sure." Still not fully convinced, Audrey looked at the girl before changing the subject. Her mother began telling her about the upcoming Gala, she only half listened. Her mind drifting back to a certain boy.

_'I wonder what I should wear. I'll ask Mari tomorrow.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we know kwami's can't be captured on pictures or videos, but could they be heard in video? 🤔
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the girl talk... and a bashful Chloé😅 lol 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter  
> 🖤


	4. Chances Lead to New Beginnings

With the responsibility that comes with being Prais' Heroes, it meant that the Miraculous Team needed to maintain a routine that would help them with their; agility, flexibility, reflexes, and combat skills.

Adrien and Kagami had their fencing, so they were more than willing to help their friends with their reflexes. The team had learned that Luka was skilled in MMA, he said he would take lesson when he was younger, (he had told the team his father had enrolled him in those classes, when he was still around) but now rarely went for lesson since he found his passion for music(and was more of pacifist). Now that he took the responsibility as the snake wielder, he had agreed to teach them what few moves he knew, with the help of Adrien's Karate. They would be both help the team spar. 

Chloé had interpreted dance, along with Mari who used to be in gymnastics when she was younger, and Kagami's previous ballet lessons. They would be the ones who would help the other two with their flexibility.

Throughout their four years of hero work, the team had built a routine they followed.

Which is why it was not unusual for the young Bourgeois to be awake before the sun. Already well into to her Pilates, at five in the morning. (No one knew when Hawkmoth would decide to send out a another akuma.) And just because the blonde was not in Paris, it would mean she could slack off. Sure it was fine to find time to relax and enjoy a break once in a while, but she would never forgive herself if she let herself fall behind her teammates. 

Which now brought her to the problem she was facing with her poses. _'My form is way off.'_ She furrowed her brows as she corrected her pose. _'Much better.'_

Another set, _'Why am I wobbling so much?! Come on Bourgeois, get it together.......What is wrong with **me** today?'_

Schooling her breathing she began with her cooling sets, once she finished she grabbed her phone she had nearby and checked the time. _'Hmm, 6:05am meaning it'll be.....11:05am in Paris,Mari-bug should almost be out of her morning class.'_

Heading into the kitchen; she made her daily morning vegetable smoothie. Once she finished her _"Breakfast"_ she grabbed some of Pollen's honey cookies, placed them on a plate and walked into her room.

She placed the plate of cookies on her desk, ready for when the little kwami woke up. She sat down on her chair and picked up her phone, sending a message to the young designer asking she was free to talk. She only waited for a minute or two before she got reply, saying she was free.

Pressing the videocall icon, she waited for a couple of rings before she saw her bestie on the screen.

"Hey Queenie!" The bluenette cheerfully greeted.

"'Morning, Mari-bug. How was class?"

"Just happy it's over for today." Mari groaned a little, as she answered. Fixing herself on the bench she was seated at the quad of the college. "Soooo, what happened with Mr. _'One punch Guy'_?"

" _Jon,_ his name is Jon, Mari-bug. I forbid you from nicknaming him after that anime, Adrikins got you into...... Besides.... he's far better looking than the main character of that show." Mumbling the last sentence, hoping her friend wouldn't hear it.

Marinette laughed at her friend's word. "Wow Queenie~, he must be quite _the looker_ for you to defend him." 

_'Nope ofcourse she heard that.'_

"Are you girls taking about me~?"

Chloé heard a familiar voice, from out of view of the camera. "You know. Your not the only good looking person we know, Adrikins." Chloé quickly responded when she recognized owner of the voice.

"Not surprised he automatically thought of himself. All those years of modeling really went to your head. Huh kitten?" Chloé saw Mari look to the side, moving her phone so Adrien could be in view.

"Meouch~, you both wound me~" The boy theatrically put a hand to his chest.

"I'm seeing a bit too much of your other self there, Agrest." The blonde said to her long time friend. Earning a giggle from the petite girl.

Adrien pouted before quickly sitting next to Mari, to get a better view of the blonde in the tiny screen. "Wel, _Bourgeois_. If you weren't talking about your long time childhood friend. Then may I know who was fortunate to have caught our _queen's_ approval?"

Chloé hesitated, before she could answer the bluenette spoke first. 

"Our little bee here, is growing up so fast. She met someone in Gotham." Mari said as she playfully wiped nonexisting tears from her eyes.

"Wha~..?" The young model asked, as a Chat Noir like smile appeared on his face. "And when did you plan on introduc-..."

"I-it's not like that.!" A blushing Chloé quickly answered. 

"Yet." The young designer said playfully.

"Marinette~!"

"Okay, okay. I, still don't know what's going on. Would any of you care to clarify." Adrien quickly calmed the girls, (mostly because he want in on the juicy gossip.)

Chloé retold the curios model her story on how she met Jon, on how he gave her his phone number.

"Wow, that's.... wow. So are you going to meet him??" Adrien asked practically bouncing on his seat. A childlike smile on his face.

"Yeah, Did you talk with him?" Mari asked

"...I.... did ask if he was ... f-free to meet for coffee." 

"And?" "When are you going to meet?" Mari and Adrien both asked expectingly, almost at the edge of their seats.

".... he s-said yes.....and we're meeting today.... at 12." Chloé said softly, timidly fidgeting in her seat.

The demeanor of the blonde didn't go unoticed by her friends. Glancing at each other the young Agrest spoke.

"Chlo, it's going to ge fine." He smiled kindly at his childhood friend. "I know you might feel scared to meet new people... and with what happened in the past we don't blame you. But, try and give yourself this chance."

"Meeting up with him, doesn't mean you're obligated to be forced into anything. Whether it's a friendship or anything else. If he's as kind as you said he'll understand that." Mari said soothingly.

"I feel....nervous."

"And that's fine, no one should judge you for that." 

"O.. kay." The blonde let out a breath, trying to release some of the tension in her body.

"We're here for you, Chlo." 

"And we'll be there the second you call us." The bluenette said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad I have you." Chloé said with a small smile. 

"We're glad to have you too Queenie." 

After their talk, Chloé asked their opinion for her outfit of the day. With an input on their preferences, they settled on one they all were happy with.

* * *

Chloé had decided to arrive at the cafe early, thinking that it would give her some time to calm her nerves. It was about ten minutes before their agreed time, walking into the cafe. She took a breath as she sat at a table close to the window. Remembering the words her friends had said to her earlier. 

_'It'll be fine. It'll be fine.'_ She repeated the words like a mantra.

She felt Pollen pat her leg as a gesture to try and help soothe her nerves.

 _'I still have time, I still hav-'_ Before she finished her thought, she heard the bell of the front door chime.

And there he was, the boy with black fluffy hair, kind sky blue eyes almost hidden by his glasses and the kind bright smile that can almost rival both Adrien and Marinette. Before she could stand or call out to him, he turned and met her gaze. 

He seemed surprised to see her there before him at first, but a smiled quickly made his way to his lips, as he walked to the table where she was sitting.

"H-hi." He nervously said as he sat on the chair opposite of the young blonde. 

"Hello, Jon. I ... *ahem t-thank you for meeting with me today." Chloé politely greeted. A small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The many sides of Adrien Agrest. Or at least some lol 😅
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you all thought of this chapter 
> 
> -🖤


	5. No Harm With Being Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than the others, like I knew where I wanted to go with it but didn't know how to put into words.... if that makes sense?

Aside from the suggestion Jon had given Chloé, and after giving their server their order, they sat in silence. 

Jon had been thrilled Chloé had accepted his offer to meet up with him. He had been drawn to her since he saw her, he wasn't completely sure if it was a romantic attraction or if he was simply interested as a friend. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to get to know her. Who she was as a person, what her favorite color was, her hobbies, how she was able to be so calm when she was going to be assaulted? There were so many questions running through the young Kent's mind, but he had no idea how to go about asking. He did _not w_ ant a repeat of yesterday. 

"S-sooo, H-how do you like Gotham so far?" He awkwardly ask, he sat a bit stiff in his seat.

Chloé was brought to her senses. She looked towards him, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear."I-I've only been here for four days, I haven't really explored the city as much. Aside from yesterday." She frowned a bit, remembering yesterday.

Chloé notice Jon's face shift, he seemed to have felt bad for reminding her of the incident. Before he had time to speak (probably an apology, she guessed) she spoke again. "From the car rides to my mother's.... office, the city is different from Paris'." Chloé wondered if he knew about her family from her last name.

I mean he did say he worked for a Newspaper company, but didn't seemed to be much a fashion trend...follower? The dress shirt didn't look like it was designer, however the jacket looked like a familiar brand, but was way out of season. Not that she was judging (she wasn't the same spoiled brat, she once was. She knew others didn't have it as easy as she did.), he had also said he was an intern, which would most likely mean that he was in college.

"I can imagine, it looks a little... ah...hmmm, dimmer? Compared to Metropolis too. And you said you're from Paris? So it makes sense to feel the difference compare to the place known as the city of lights." 

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." She responded, as the food was brought to them.

The silence was returning, she thought now would be a good time as any to say her apology.

"Uh, Jon?" She timidly called to get his attention.

He hummed as he looked towards her, still with his friendly smile.

"I,.. I'm sorry." She looked to her hands on her lap.

He looked dumbfounded, wondering why she started apologizing. "uh I'm confused. Why are you sudd-.."

"For yesterday, I...... you went out of your way to help me out, even walked me home. And I was.....rude towards you. So, I'm sorry." She held his gaze.

Jon of course didn't take her harsh words, from yesterday to heart. There was something about her, it almost felt like she feared to be seen vulnerable. He didn't know what it was, but also felt like she had a good heart. (Damian might say he was too trusting.) He didn't feel the need to use his super hearing to make sure she wasn't lying. The look in her eyes said it all, but he could also see that they held something else. Like she's been through pain.

"Oh, it's okay." He smiled again, trying to show he hadn't taken her harsh words to heart. "I know they say 'first impressions are everything' but given the situation, I can understand why you would keep you guard up. Instead, how about now it would be like a new start?"

Chloé was stunned for a moment, _'He's just as forgiving as Mari-bug. I wonder if people try to take advantage of his kindness too.'_

"You know, you're really nice Jon." She looked at him, A soft smile now on her face. The young Kent noticed that pain in her eyes again, like she was remembering something. "I could say I'm not the easiest person to get along with. A lot of people have told me, and I really don't disagree with them.... I find it hard to trust people." She was now stirring her coffee, a sullen look on her face.

"They're really missing out." He said softly, she looked up, wide eyed. "I don't know how to explain it, and I hope I don't sound cliché or weird. But you seem like you have a good heart, but not many will have the privilege to get to experience it..? I don't know, I want to be someone that gets to experience it, to get to know the real you." His kind sky blue eyes looked into her Sapphire ones, like he was trying to show her she could trust him, hoping she would. 

.

.

.

The silence was killing Jon, he was looking at the pretty blonde infront of him. _'Nice going Jon, you freaked her out!'_ he felt his cheeks begin to blush.

"Uuuh-...." He heard her giggle, like she was trying so hard not to laugh, but she failing.

"Oh, no,...I... I-I'm...so s-sorry." She took a breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't laughing at you, it's just that... if my old classmates were to hear you say that, they would probably think I paid you to say it." Another giggle escaped her lips. Jon was beginning to think how much he liked her laugh, like he could hear it forever. "And it _was_ cliché, just a little......but, I was beginning to think the same thing."

"Wai-..wha-...?" He ask dazed.

"You look like someone who has a good heart too, and I hope I get to know the real you." A confident smile on her face, but he could see her cheeks were rosy.

He smiled boyishly back at her, the conversation was still a bit diffident from time to time, as they enjoyed their light lunch. Jon did most of the talking, though Chloé didn't seem to mind at all. She had that sense of similarity like when she would be around her group of friends. It was comforting. 

Then the topic moved to superheroes. Jon mentioned the vigilantes from Gotham, Chloé gave her take on their fashion sense, how _'ridiculous utterly ridiculous'_ some of their choices were. Jon found it a bit amusing, considering he knew them personally. He tried to contain his laugh as best he could(It was hard.) Then he thought about how her reaction would be, when she would 'critique' his dad and himself. He didn't know if he could handle it, which is why he tried to change the subject. "So does Paris have any heroes?"

He notice her stiffen at his question, a look of shock. "Wait! Are you telling me you've never heard of Ladybug? Or Chat Noir?"

"......no..?" He was almost scared to answer like he would offend her when he said no.

"But, they've been active for four years, along with three others.... These five heroes have been fighting a crazed maniac who controls people when they have negative emotions." She was bewildered, "...is this why, the Justice League thought it was a joke?" He heard her mumble to herself.

He stiffened when he heard her say 'the Justice League'. He felt bad, but his dad had never mentioned anything about Paris having Superheroes or a crazed villain. He kept listening to her heart, and it was normal, she wasn't lying. _'Was this the reason why she kept her guard up?'_

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"No don't be, maybe it's for the best. The heroes sometimes have it bad as it is. Who knows what would happen if one of the League members step foot in Paris and they were having a bad day. Hawkmoth could take control of them, then the Miraculous team would really be done for."

"Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah, he's the one who has been terrorizing the people in Paris, no one is safe from his mind control. It doesn't matter to him whether it's a child or elderly. If they're sad, heartbroken, hurt, angry, or even just having a bad day in general. We have been force to subdue our emotions."

Jon was shocked, having to suppress your emotions just so a villain can't take control of you. _'Every hour of the day? Every single day? How could anyone handle that?'_

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He clenched his fist underneath the table.

"No don't be, really it's not your fault for not knowing. Actually now that I think about, I think the site that has the most videos of the heroes battles, is not the best source. The so called 'reporter', the owner of the site is utterly ridiculous. She doesn't fact check on the person she interviews, so of course it would seem it was all fake." There was a scowl on her face now, Jon felt like there was something more to the story. _'Wait what did she just say?'_

"Doesn't fact check?! What kind of reporter doesn't check their facts? As someone who's the son of two of the best reporters in Metropolis, and _no_ I'm not just saying that because they're my parents, it's the truth **I** actually facted checked. I am deeply offended!" 

The blonde laughed at the boys comment, "You have every right to be, it's ridiculous how she says she an aspiring reporter but fails to do the basics. She only uses one source, when she interviews this horrible pathological liar. Guess what that source is?"

"Please don't say it's just that one she interviews. Please don't say it. I'm dying on the inside."

Chloé simply sipped her coffee, her eyes looking away from Jon. The young Kent gripped his fluffy black hair in disdain , "Noooooo, who does that?!"

"We asks ourselves the same thing."

"What's the name of this horrible site?"

"Its called the Ladyblog, though it's not really much about Ladybug anymore. I can only tell you that the few videos of the battles that are there are real, everything else is not worth watching. The heroes don't even do interviews for her anymore, specifically for the reason I had mentioned earlier."

"Who could blame them?.... if my mum knew a colleague or even me would do an interview without facts or **real** sources, she would throw a fit."

"And **I** wouldn't hold it against her." The blonde giggled.

_'I'll have to remember to ask Damian if he's heard of the heroes in Paris. He might have heard something.'_

Their server brought their bill, before Jon could even think about taking it. Chloé spoke, "Don't even think about it. _I_ asked _you_ to come. Plus this was as an apology, if you don't let me pay it's like you're not accepting my apology."

Her voice was like it demanded respect, he was afraid to use his super speed **.** 'S _he wouldn't even know. Would she?'_ He glanced towards her, her beautiful sapphire eyes were staring at him as if they were daring him to take it. _'Somehow she might.'_

"Okay, okay. But only if you promise that I treat you next time." 

_'Yep, that smile. It's like it's my new fav-..... something is wrong with me, utterly wrong.'_

"You really are cliché, Jon Kent......Well I guess that's part of your charm." Chloé said earning a laugh from said boy. 

The bill now paid they made their way to the exit of the cafe.

"By the way, I meant to compliment your jacket it suits you." She said as they both exited.

"Really? Thanks, my best friend gave it to me for my birthday last year. He normally doesn't give people gifts. He would normally just give them cash." 

"Hmmm, he seems like the opposite of my friend. She spoils us with gifts, any chance she gets. We tell her we appreciate it, and we really do, but we sometimes ask her to let us give her the money for the materials, she never takes it. We know the materials she uses are not cheap, but she says that she likes making us things." 

"Wow, she sounds really nice. What kind of things does she make?"

"She makes clothes and on occasion accessories, she actually made me this bag as a gift, and made my coat for this trip." Chloé stop to gracefully twirl, to show the boy her friends handy work.

"That's amazing! It looks so well done, your friend is really talented." The blonde could practically see stars in the boys eyes. She felt happy for the compliments, towards her friend.

They kept walking until, Jon had asked what Chloé had planned for the day.

The young Bourgeois had plan to meet up with her mom that same afternoon, Audrey had said she wanted her to accompany her at a meeting with Mr. Wayne. That it would be a good time to introduce her, afterall she would one day take over for Audrey.

"Do you know how to get to Wayne Enterprise, from here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of you remember watching the animated series Justice League  
> Where, Wonder Woman and Batman are walking to go to Superman's Bday party and WW asks Batman what he got Superman, and he has an envelope with cash? Idk I thought it would be funny to reference it. You know kind of 'like father like son' type of thing lol😅
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 
> 
> -🖤


	6. Meetings and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see the Batfam lol

Fridays worked well for the young Kent, sure he wanted to learn as much as possible during his internship. However on some occasions, (such as Superboy duties, or like today) he was grateful he only had to go in for a couple hours. Meaning he would finish small tasks before lunch and then he was free for the rest of the day.

His mother, Lois Lane-Kent didn't have his or his father's super powers, but that didn't mean she didn't have what all moms had. That my dear friends was, a 'mother's intuition'. She had not said anything when he said his goodbyes as he left _'The D_ _.P.'_ Sure she knew he only had to be there couple hours, but his tasks for the day was sorting and filing. It normally took him longer than it did today.

It shouldn't have surprised him when he received a text from her, just before he went into the cafe he planned to meet up with Chloé.

* * *

**Mum📰:**

You're lucky no one noticed.

When you get home, I expect to hear ALL about it.

Have fun. 😉

* * *

_'She knows!'_

After a quick apology and a promised explanation, Jon entered the cafe. He had never imagined what he would come to learn about the pretty blonde. 

Now it seemed like he would talk to the young Wayne sooner than expected.

It came as bit of a surprise that Chloé had asked for directions to the one place his best friend would most likely be. That is if he was lucky that said heir wasn't busy.

They comfortably made their way to the tallest building in Gotham, although Jon was curious as to why the blonde wanted to go to W.E. he thought better than to pry. Sure now she was comfortable to talk more openly with him, and had kindly accepted his offer when he said he would show her the way. However he took note that she had been through some rather unnerving experiences, and didn't want her to pull away if he asked too much personal questions. 

He decided to ask other things, and found out she had only about two weeks left in Gotham.

The walk from the cafe to W.E. was not very far, which was both lucky and unlucky for them. Lucky because it was roughly a ten minute walk, and Chloé's meeting time was in thirty minutes. And it was unlucky because he had wanted to spent just a little longer with her, and unknown to him she felt the same way. Though her perfect features showed none of her thoughts.

Arriving at the entrance of the grand building with fifteen minutes to spare, Chloé had stopped and turned to the young Kent.

"Again, thank you for walking me."

"It was no trouble." He responded, a kind smile on his face. "But..... I wanted to ask, if you're not busy.... this Sunday, if you wanted we could go to the Gotham fair? They're having a fall event, if you're interested." He asked nervously.

"Sure, I would like to." She smile sweetly, a light blush on the apples of her cheeks. 

"Great! Then I'll pick you up? Does five sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you later then, I should go. The meeting will start soon." She waved, before going inside.

.

.

.

"Aww, you see that Demon Spawn. Even SuperBrat can get a date."

"Shut it Todd."

Jon quickly turned to the source of the voices, finding a laughing Jason and Damian scowling at his brother.

With blushing cheeks Jon quickly responded, "It wasn't a date. She's just visitin-..."

"Hey, I wasn't judging." Jason said shrugging, chuckling at the young Kent.

"Is she perhaps the girl you mentioned yesterday?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, we met up at a cafe. She wanted to say thanks for yesterday." He paused and had a more serious expression. "Are you guys busy?"

"We were just about to go back to the manor." Damian said, noticing the change in his friends behavior. 

"There's something... strange I heard about. Thought maybe you guys might know about it?"

"You can tell us on the way. Al is waiting for us." Jason said now more serious, gesturing to their trusted butler not far from them.

The three made their way to the waiting car, greeting the long time family friend. Once inside Alfred began driving back to Wayne manor.

"By any chance has your dad mentioned anything about Paris having any heroes or villains?" Jon asked.

"Not recently." Damian responded an eyebrow raised in surprise by the sudden question. "Have you heard anything, Alfred?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Damian." Alfred said, his focus still on the road ahead. "If I may ask, why the sudden question Master Jonathan?" 

"Well Chloé, the girl I met with. She's from Paris, and she mentioned there was a villain terrorizing the city for four years now."

"The hell?! Why haven't they contacted the League?" Jason asked clear shock and growing anger in his tone.

"That's what I found weird, she didn't tell me but I heard her mumble something about the League believing it was a prank. She looked torn, when I told her I've never heard about their Heroes or the Villains."

"And you're certain sh-..." 

"She wasn't lying!... I heard her heartbeat I was listening to it, while she said every word.... I just, I want to know what's going on, and if we could help."

Damian had began to speak before Jon cut him off, suprising the two brothers. They knew the young Kent would never raise his voice, he was never one to loose his calm and raise his voice.

"Well we could certainly look into it while we wait for Master Bruce to return." Alfred ever calm, spoke as the car passed through the gated entrance, leading to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V 

After saying goodbye to Jon, Chloé walked towards the receptionists' desk, a light spring in her step. She would have much to tell her friends. 

Just before she spoke to the kind looking brunette, she heard her mother's voice.

"Chloékins hun, You're here!"

She turned her attention to her mother not too far from the elevator entrance. Her mother's assistant, quickly walked towards her handing her, her visitors pass. 

Making her way to her mother's side, her mother hugged her with much affection as they entered the elevator. (The assistant on the far side, away from the mother daughter exchange.)

"Now it all makes so much sense, my darling girl. You should have told me." Audrey said in a dotting motherly voice.

"..w-what, I'm- confused." Chloé barely responded, being squished in her mother's arms.

"Oh hun, don't play with me. I saw the young man you were just with. Quite the catch if I do say so. The only downside would be his fashion, but no worries my darling. We can always help with that." Audrey had now released her daughter from her power hug, but she kept both hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Oh.. no, no... w-we aren't like that....I mean-..." Beet red Chloé beggan stammering, but was interrupted when the elevator dinged, notifying they had arrived at the CEO's floor.

"No need to be shy hun, we can talk more about it when we get home." The Queen of Style said as she walked towards, the desk of what she assumed was the CEO's secretary. 

"I'm Audrey Bourgeois, Mr. Wayne is expecting us."

"Of course Mrs. Bourgeois, I'll let Mr. Wayne know right away." Shortly after the kind woman talked through the speaker, they heard a masculine voice confirming the appointment.

Entering the grand doors, Chloé saw three men inside. Seeing them on the news, and magazines before, she knew who was who.

"Audrey, so glad to see you again." Bruce said a charming smile on his face, as he walked towards them. 

"Brucie, it's been too long. Glad to see you're doing well." Her mother said as she shook the billionaire's hand. 

Audrey greeted the other two in the room, who now Chloé recognized them as Bruce's sons; Richard Grayson and Tim Drake.

Her mother turned back to her, beckoning to her. "Chloé hun, come meet Mr. Wayne."

"Brucie dear, this is my sweet little Chloé." 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Chloé. I heard alot about you, both from Audrey and André." He said to her as he extended his hand to greet her.

Chloé smiled as she took his hand in hers, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Wayne. I'm very happy to accompany my mother for this event."

Bruce smiled at the young blonde's statement. He then formally introduced his son's. Richard or as he was liked to be called, Dick seemed friendly. She noticed the dark circles under Tim's eyes, when he greeted her. Although he tried to act professional he looked like he was about ready to fall over. 

After their pleasantries, they began discussing the charity event. Audrey had told Bruce that her contribution, aside from the Bourgeois' regular donation. She along with an upcoming designer had worked on two original pieces to be auctioned off at the Gala, the money that would be gained from the auction would also be donated.

"That seems really generous Mrs. Bourgeois, but are you sure it's fine to take all the money. What about the funds for the materials used?" Dick asked a bit astonished by the generous offer.

"Of course, the designer said so themselves. It was actually their idea, I wished they could have been here. But unfortunately their busy schedule didn't allow the opportunity." Audrey said quickly dismissing their concerns.

"I still would like to agree with Dick, wouldn't the materials need to be covered." Tim said

"The funds for the materials were covered. When the designer had said they wanted to make their contribution, some of the closest people we know got together and raised the money to cover for the designer's expenses. So in a way it was like their own contribution for this event. Most of the people who help raise the money, are aspiring artists themselves. Some have had luck in gaining opportunities to help in their careers, which is why they were more than happy to help with this, to give others that same opportunity." Chloé spoke with confidence.

She had remembered when she had first mentioned to Marinette, the invitation for the Wayne's Gala. Marinette was already set in not being able to leave Paris, but still wanted to do something to help aspiring artists. Chloé had mentioned the conversation to her mother, which then Audrey had asked Marinette to help make one of the pieces for the auction. Mari had a couple ideas which were then approved by the Queen of Style. After that Chloé had asked her group of friends to help pitch in for the materials needed, which they had happily agreed to. 

"Well that is truly amazing, and we gladly accept this generous offer." Mr. Buce said a proud smile directed to the young girl. 

The two Bourgeois, were set on not revealing the designer or the pieces until the day of the Gala. Nothing would change their mind, the two had said that it would be good to have everyone in suspense until the night of the gala. After that they discussed a few more things then the meeting was over, the three men escorted the two Bourgeois to the lobby. 

Now on the elevator, Chloé couldn't help but notice the look the younger man was giving her coat, she kept noticing he kept glancing at at it when she had taken it off during the meeting. Like if he was analyzing it, and she was wondering why. Then the realization hit her.

_'Must be an MDC fan? This will be good for Mari-bug, if one of the Wayne's could get a comission she could get more clients.'_

"It's really nice, right?" Chloé said in lower tone. 

Her mother along with Bruce and Dick were reminiscing about a previous event. Not wanting to be rude and disturbed their conversation she talked so only Tim could hear her.

"Wha?" Tim asked slightly shocked to have been caught, (he really needed sleep.)

"The coat, it was a gift from a friend." Chloé said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah it's really nice. Can I ask who the designer is?" Tim asked now more focused.

"Oh, it's an MDC original." She said with a proud smile. Unfolding one of the cuffs from her sleeve, revealing MDC's hidden logo.

She noticed how the young man's eyes grew wide, starstrucked with excitement.

"Do you know how I can get in contact with them?!" He whispered yelled, excitement clear on his face. If she was being honest it almost looked like his excitement, made his tiredness fade away.

"I would have to ask my friend. I'll let you know what they say when I see you at the gala." She said as they exited the elevator.

Audrey and Chloé both said their goodbyes as the exited the building, their driver waiting for them in the entrance.

**_°~•Bonus•~°_ **

Now done for the day, the three all walked with Bruce to the car. Since Alfred had taken both Damian and Jason back to the manner earlier, they would now be riding with their adoptive father, who had brought his own car.

"What were you talking about with the young Bourgeois, Timmy?" Dick asked 

"I just got a great lead, and your flirty nature didn't help you this time. I'm one step ahead of both you and Jason. I'm going to be the first one to get a MDC original." Said now inside their father's car, a smirk evident on his face.

"What?! How?! What did she say?!" Dick said surprised.

"That's for me to know." Tim said nothing else on the matter. Even after Dick kept glancing back from the passenger's seat, noticing that his brother wouldn't say anymore, Dick faced the front. A pout on his face.

Bruce sighed at his adoptive sons' actions. Still focusing on the road ahead very subtle smile on his face.


	7. Struggles with Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all read the chapter I would just like to say, thank you all for the Kudos🖤 and comments.🥰 I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story, I hope I can keep making it interesting and enjoyable. I am still fairly new to writing so please feel free to leave some constructive criticism, I love reading what you all have to say.😊
> 
> -🖤
> 
> Quick notes;
> 
> So Chat Noir's costume would look like Eden Daphne's style link down below ⬇️ color schemes would be black (obviously lol), but added charcoal grey in some areas and green lining.
> 
> https://edendaphne.tumblr.com/post/160683172325/i-cheated-and-combined-days-11-aged-up-marinette
> 
> For Ladybug it would be like frozenmusings design link down below.
> 
> https://frozenmusings.tumblr.com/post/148916086646/frozenmusings-my-first-real-ml-fanart-plus-two

After Jon had informed the two brothers everything the Parisian had told him, the current Robin began their research. Just as Chloé had told Jon, the Ladyblog site mainly contained interviews about this _'Lila Rossi_ _'_ person. Aside from a side by side pictures the heroes called Ladybug and the other Chat Noir, with a title _**'Our Heroes New Look!'**_ Every video they came across was about this brunette boasting about one thing or another.

It was really starting to irritate the youngest Wayne, seeing these interviews of this _'Rossi'_ person. Saying how these heroes came to her for help and/or guidance to defeat a threat.

"What I would like to know is, why the hell would she openly announce her connection to these supposed heroes, much less online. Where everyone can see. Where their villian can see." Damian said in irritation, finding the whole thing absurd. "What an idiot."

Prior to finding the site, Jon had given the two Batman proteges the warning Chloé had given him. However the young Kent was not prepared to see these outrageous claims, these interviews seemed laughable to him. If it weren't for the fact that they had yet learn more about Paris' heroes he would have found it hilarious. 

However the tip of the iceberg was the video they came across, where yet again the same brunette gave an interview about how the famous rockstar, Jagged Stone. Had wrote a song about her as a thanks for saving his kitten from an airplane runway.

"Oh hell no! Now I _KNOW_ this crazy ass Bitc-..."

"Master Jason." Alfred said sternly, cutting off the second oldest. (All the Wayne's knew, you never ever cuss infront of Alfred.)

"..this crazy ass girl is full of it. I've followed Jagged Stone's career, since before he went solo. When he used to play alongside his old guitaris, he called Nanarky. When they were the Croc Duo. Throughout his caree he's only ever had one animal, his crocodile; Fang. This a fu-...a load of... crap." Jason ranted as he felt the piercing gaze of his grandfather figure.

"Now I see what Chloé meant." Jon mumbled to himself as he massaged his temples, if he ever came face to face with this so called _'Reporter'_ he would have a few things to say to her.

"This is clearly getting us nowhere. We have yet to confirm if these heroes are real, or just a made up persona to gain popularity for this site." Damian said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Wait, what's that one?" Jon said as he pointed to a video that seemed different from the rest.

Clicking on the video it began to play.

.

.

.

The video started with the owner of the blog running to catch up with the heroes, once she had arrived at a scene. The heroes were jumping from some beams that were being shot out of, what looked like a floating massive toy chest. In the center they saw a small figure. A small girl dressed like a porcelain doll, frilly bubblegum pink dress, a silver tiara with a big red gem in the center of the tiara, placed on her curly chocolate brown locks, glossy skin that when the light would be caught in it, it would shine, she was moving some levers on the chest. The small girl began shouting how; if nobody wanted to pay attention to her and play, she would just make them her dolls. 

They noticed that there were three other costumed figures alongside Ladybug. She was giving off orders, while Chat Noir, and the one who looked like a ninja? tried distracting the rampaging...doll? One of the heroes, themed like dragon vanished as a strong breeze appeared. Quickly followed by a large amount of water, knocking the doll-like girl off the toy chest. The girl tried to quickly get up, she was firing beams from the tiara now trying to shoot the dragon hero, who had emerged from the water. Too distracted to noticed the hero with black and gold stripes, who appeared behind her yelling something then hero seemed to have paralyzed the girl. 

Taking the tiara from her head she threw it towards Ladybug, who caught it and then broke it. Once the tiara broke, a purple butterfly came out. Ladybug swung her weapon, catching the black butterfly.

"Was that a yo-yo?!" Jason asked shocked.

When she pressed the center of her yo-yo, a white butterfly appeared.

Meanwhile with the other two heroes. The ninja hero managed to get ontop of the toy chest, he grabbed one of the levers and tossed it to Chat Noir. The cat-themed hero had black like energy surrounding his right hand, when he grabbed the lever it had turned to ashes releasing a purple... feather?

Like the purple butterfly, Ladybug caught the feather. Pressing the center of her yo-yo once more a white feather appeared. Ladybug threw a small red object up, releasing a swarm of ladybugs. Once the ladybugs were gone all the cracks on the pavement were fixed, and people started to appear out of nowhere. The toy chest dissapeared. Then a purple smog consumed the small doll figure. After the smog vanished, a small girl appeared. She looked confused as she looked around.

Once she was met with the with five heroes, she looked about ready to burst into tears. The one in black with yellow gold stripes kneeled infront of the girl, she had seemed to have said something to the girl but it was to low to hear. She then placed the now fixed tiara on the girl's head. Chat Noir then gave her what looked like a toy scepter.

Ladybug was comforting the girl when the owner of the blog ran up to the group.

"Ladybug, the viewers would like to know about your knew look. As well as Chat Noir's, is this a sign you two are now a couple? Why the sudden change? Was it because Lila recommend this new style?" The girl kept asking questions as she obnoxiously brought her camera closer to the heroine.

"Alya, for the last time. No, Chat and I are not a couple. We don't have time to talk more about it, we need to make sure this little one gets home." Ladybug said as she backed away, taking the little girl in her arms. The other heroine with ombre hair kept scowling towards the camera, before she followed Ladybug.

"Wait, just a few more words. Lila sai-..."

"Ladybug has spoken, I suggest you drop the subject." The dragon heroine said pointing her sword to the girl. The ninja hero gently pulled the dragon girl away from the scene.

"You know how it is, a heroes job is never done." Chat Noir said as he sent a wink to the camera, before he followed his teammates. Leaving the reporter.

Then the video ended.

.

.

.

"Was that a movie or something?"

The three boys on the Bat-computer, turned when they heard Dick's voice. Now noticing Bruce arms crossed behind Dick. Followed by a drowsy Tim who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"This computer is for investigations only. Why.."

"This is an investigation! Superbrat's girlfriend said there was a villain terrorizing Paris. That's what we found." Jason said cutting off his adoptive father.

"S-she's not my girlfriend." Jon said in a low voice with bright red cheeks.

"Looked like a bunch of special effects to me." Tim said holding back a yawn.

"Who did you hear this from?" Bruce asked.

"I met this girl yesterday, she's from Paris. Her name is Chloé Bourgeois." 

"Wait, Bourgeois? Blonde hair, blue eyes?" Tim now more awake asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how do _you_ know what she looks like?" Jon asked

"Our meeting today was with Audrey Bourgeois, her daughter's name is Chloé Bourgeois." Dick said. "I didn't think Paris had heroes."

"Apparently they had contacted the League, but the issue was treated as joke. Were you aware of this, father?" Damian asked.

"No. But I will get to the bottom of this." Bruce said as his brows furrowed.

"I'll start checking local Paris, news and see what I can find." Tim said as he took Damian's place on the computer. "Maybe we could also go ask Chloé more about this?"

"No, she's only told me in my civilian form. Wouldn't she get suspicious if Gotham's vigilantes showed up out of nowhere?" Jon asked.

"Kids got a point, so then what?" Jason agreed.

"We keep a close eye on her in the meantime. Until we can be certain this information is valid, then we can see how to get in contact with her." 

"Well, the kids got a date with her soon. Why doesn't he just say his parents have a way to contact the man of steel, since you know they've interviewed him before. That way we get Superman to come to Gotham who then contacts Batman since Gotham is the Batman's city. And then you can ask her what we need to know." Jason began to say his just thought out plan.

"What?" The second oldest asked when the people in the room stayed quiet just staring at him, as if he had grown a second head.

"Well seems like there _Is_ a brain in that head of yours after all." Damian said with a smirk.

"You little sh..."

"Ahem" Alfred cleared his throat stopping the second oldest from finishing his sentence.

"Screw you Demon Spawn." Jason glared at his youngest brother. 

"Enough." Bruce's steely voice said to stop the situation from escalating. "Not a bad plan. If Jon can manage to get Ms. Bourgeois to agree to a meeting with us, we'll see what we can do." 

"I'll see what I can do." The young Kent said.

_***°~Bonus~°*** _

"I knew Chloé was going to W.E. for a meeting, I just didn't ask for what. I didn't know you all knew her." Jon said in slight surprise.

"Bruce has known the Bourgeois for some time, but they had never brought her daughter until today. Heck I had never met them until today." Tim clarified still typing on the computer.

"Her mom is known as _'The Queen of Style'_ , she came by today to go over some things for the Gala." Dick added.

"I don't know. From how Chloé was talking to Superbrat, she didn't seem as stuck up as her mom. Do you remember the last Gala she came to? She felt all high and mighty and wouldn't even spare us a glance. Didn't she try firing you from being Bruce's son?" Jason said. "How long ago was that? 5, 6 years ago?"

"Seems absurd." Damian said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you both would've stayed for the meeting, you would've been surprised. She seems to have change, in a good way. She just met Timmy today and she was pretty friendly towards him. She even asked how you were." 

"Though didn't she call him, Jayden?" Tim laughed remembering the greeting they had with Audrey.

"Yeah, guess she still has a that habit of not remembering names." Dick chuckled.

"I'll believe it, when I see it." Jason huffed, rolling his eyes.

"How did you even meet Chloé, Jon?" Dick asked curiously.

.

.

.

The young Kent retold the story of how he met the young Bourgeois. "And then she asked to meet her today, she said it was to say thanks for helping her."

"See, not like her mom. At. All." Jason mumbled, arms crossed. ".....Jayden. Do I look like a Jayden to you?"

Ignoring his brothers grumbling, Dick began questioning Jon. A wide grin on his face. "So then you asked her out?"

"No!..well y-yeah, but not like that. I meant like as.. friends." Jon said beet red.

Dick went up to the scarlet faced boy, engulfing him in a bear hug. Cooing, "They grow up so fast."


	8. Heroes Need Sleep Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the saying goes 'There's one in every family.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was debating whether to add this chapter or not, so yeah here it is. 😅
> 
> Okay so, the miraculous team own a shared home/apartment. It's structure would be when you come in, it's the living room with a kitchen further back, stairs that lead to their respected rooms, go higher up and there's a sound proof room for Luka to practice his guitar, a gym which is normally used for Adrien and Kagami's fencing and/or their team sparing, and of course a room where Mari works on her designs. But there's also a secret room which they had built that's only way to access it, is through a kwami. The secret room is their HQ where they have a large computer where they save files of Akumatized victims, and where they normally appear.  
>    
> Hope that makes sense?🙃
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the late upload, I don't have a schedule when new chapters will be posted. Sorry, I will try to upload soon, but with the whole quarantine and being at home it's a bit hard considering I'm not always left alone, so it makes it hard to focus on one thing.
> 
> I hope you all stay safe!

**~ Paris ~** Time: 8:15 am 

Most people would be overjoyed with the arrival of the weekend, after having to spend their busy week at either school or work they would have love to enjoy their Saturday. Maybe even sleep in a little, but sadly that was not an option for the Miraculous team. 

This fine Saturday morning, Hawkmoth had woken up and probably thought to himself; 

_'I know what would make my morning great, preying on an innocent person having a terrible morning and akumatize them. I mean what else would I do at FIVE in the frickin morning.!'_

Yes the team had already been up, mostly because they would follow their work out regimen. However our lovely aspiring designer who is also our heroine Ladybug, well sadly was running on two hours of sleep. She had been up working on a assignment that's deadline was fast approaching. 

It had taken the team a lot longer to capture the akuma, not because it was especially strong per se. But because Ladybug was sluggish from her sleep deprived state, which had caused her to be a bit slow in her reaction time. Needless to say her partners/friends were very worried about her.

"Is she back yet?" Adrien asked in concern, as he came in through the door of their building.

"Not yet. She said she would meet us soon." Luka spoke from his seat in the couch, beginning to strum his guitar.

"I still feel as though we should have insisted she went with Hachi (*蜂). I mean she hardly sleeps, it would've been good for her to take a break." Kagami said as she paced infront of her boyfriends, knitted brows furrowing.

"Though you are right Nagi. But we all knew our melody wouldn't agree, she might have felt guilty leaving while we stayed." 

"And I think it's.... 3AM in Gotham right now. If she would have taken Kaalki with her, she would have no doubt left her phone alert on and rushed here any time it alerted her." Adrien spoke as he sat on the same couch gesturing for his girlfriend to sit with them.

Kagami reluctantly sat in between the two boys being careful of Luka's guitar.

"Okay yes she would have, but it would have been midnight at the time the akuma appeared. She would have probably been asleep by now. And with Hachi there she would have made sure she rested. But I'm still wondering why she couldn't just switch miraculous with you. I mean you've been Mr.Bug before." 

"Because although I trust our kitten, he hasn't really had practiced using the Ladybug powers. Also it would raised suspicion as to why Mr.Bug was there but not Lady Noire." Mari spoke as she came out of the secret door in their shared living room. A very large take out coffee cup in hand and a box from her parent's bakery in the other. Tikki floating next to her, but quickly joining her fellow kwamis.

"MarMar, where were you? Are you okay? Is that coffee?! Why are you drinking that much caffeine?!" Kagami rushed the bluenette.

"Sorry, when I left the scene I made a quick stop at my parents place. I got you all something, plus the extra bread they added." She said as she showed the box of freshly baked goods. Carefully placing it on the coffee table. "Yes, it's coffee. I was at the base, I needed to input the akuma's data in the file."

"You now you could've just told one of us to input it, buganette. You need to rest." Adrien said a worried look on his face.

"I know, but I just felt like looking through some things too."

"Hand over the cup, MarMar." Kagami raised her hand to her friend.

"No! I need it. I need to finish my assignment, I'm almost done with it, but I need the caffeine to stay awake." The petite girl held the cup closer to herself protectively.

"It's for your own good, you'll finish after you get some sleep. Now hand it over." A serious face was on the young fencer's face as she made a move to take the cup by force.

"No." Mari quickly moved her precious cup from the girl's reach.

"Dont make this harder MarMar." She reached the cup one more time.

"Ryū, you can't~" Mari pouted as she quickly moved from her friend's reach once more.

Kagami now, instincts kicking in made more serious attempts to pry the cup from the designer's hands. More attempts were made until the cup was missing from the bluenette's hand, looking around confused she noticed Luka, smiling softly behind her. He now had the cup in his hand holding it up way above her reach.

 _'Curse my shortness.'_ She thought to herself trying to think of a way to get back her much need ~~Wanted~~ coffee. But a hand was now resting on her shoulder.

"Sorry buganette, but you're not getting it back." Adrien said a sympathetic smile.

How could she have not noticed the sneaky boys were in on Kagami's plan, she was a decoy while one of them would take the cup. And if one of them failed the other would be close by. It's like those three knew what the other was thinking, no words needed. 

The smile on the guitarist face quickly left leaving a shocked expression, he carefully moved the cup in his hand. "It's halfway gone."

"As I suspected, that's why we tired her out a bit. It won't be much, but now she won't be overly caffeinated." She stated matter factly. "I'll go make you an herbal tea to help you sleep, can one of you escort her to her room while the tea is done?" 

"But my assignment-" 

"We'll wake you up after we made sure you've had enough rest." Adrien reassured her as he gently guided her to her room upstairs. 

Luka followed Kagami to the kitchen, "How do you think Chlo will act when she finds out, Melody almost got hurt in battle?" He said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"With much understood frustration." She looked towards her boyfriend, raised eyebrow. As she took the cup away from him, Luka chuckled before putting his hands up in surrender. "Dont you start too, I know you came back late from your practice with Jagged Stone. You need to rest just as much as our little Mari."

The guitarist chuckled, "Guess we can't get anything past our dragon."

"Don't try to act cute with me, besides Adrien was the one that said if you kept this up you would be denied kisses." Kagami smirked at her boyfriend's shocked expression.

"Sooo, I'm going to... uh I'm kind of tired, I'm going to take a nap." Luka said as he nervously chuckled, walking towards the stairs. He stopped and turned to the young fencer. "It would help if I had cuddles."

"I'll let Adrien know." After a soft smile and a kiss, Kagami took the freshly brewed tea to the young designer's room.

* * *

**~ Gotham ~** Time: 3:57 am 

Tim was well into his investigation, with no time at all he had managed to hack into the TVi studio. Finding out just like Jon had said, there was a crazed villain using butterflies to posses his victims.

He had come to learn about all the heroes, though it still felt unbelievable. He had also learned that four years ago the main targeted area where most of the akumatization happened was at a school Françoise Dupont, the same school where Chloé attended. Although some victims do come from the same school, it had been less than it was since Chloé's year graduated. Which seem very odd to the young detective.

As he was well into his newly found information, he reached for his cup which had contained caffee at one point. Noticing he needed a refill he made his way towards the stairs leading to the manor.

Once he reach the kitchen he was met with Damian, it had seemed he had just woken up and was grabbing a bottle of water.

"It seems Grayson was right." Damian said when he noticed a very tired Tim.

"About?" Tim question as he made his way to the coffee maker.

"You would miss out on yet another night's sleep." 

"Sleeps for the weak." Tim tiredly mumbled "Besides I took a nap on the way back from the meeting with the Bourgeois. Also I managed to find out, that yes there are in fact heroes in Paris." 

"I doubt Alfred would think that's a suitable amount of rest. Here." Damian said as he handed a freshly brewed coffee towards his adoptive brother.

"Wait... what?.... is it poisoned? " Tim asked in surprised, sure over the years they had managed to not kill one another (mostly Damian being the one to initiate the attack.) But Damian offering food to one of them, raised suspicion.

"Tt, no. Incase you've forgotten, it's against father's rules to kill. We acquired some new coffee beans, I wanted to try them out. However considering you're the coffee addict, perhaps you could give them a try and tell me your opinion on the coffee." 

"Oookay." Still skeptical Tim cautiously took a sip of the coffee. "It's actually pretty good. I don't know, I think it has a different flavor? It's not bad.... just ... different." Tim took a much larger sip, trying to figure out the after taste. 

Then he began yawning more,he took a seat on one of the stools.

Another sip.

"It's good.... but... still... sleepy." 

"It seems like it was a successful experiment." Damian said as he put his phone down on the counter top.

"....Experiment?"

"Yes we had asked one of Wayne Enterprise's science team, to create a coffee that had no caffeine but still maintained a regular coffee flavor. Also I added an odorless tasteless sleeping serum in it."

"....p-poisoned..." Tim was struggling to stay awake now, his head resting on the countertop.

"It's not poison Timmy, it's just something that will help you finally get some much needed sleep." Dick said as he entered the kitchen.

".....traitor......." 

"Honestly Drake, it's also a lesson. You call yourself a Robin, if the enemy used this same tactic. You'd be dead."

Tim finally fell asleep, "Come on bud, let's put you to bed. Give me a hand little D?" Dick asked the youngest brother, a sleeping Tim's arm draped over his shoulder.

"Tt, I thought my only job was to give him the coffee?" Damian said as he slung Tim's other arm on his shoulder. Helping Dick carry the sleeping vigilante to his room. 

"Don't be like that little D."

"Like what?"

"Acting like you dont care. I mean it was you who came up with the idea."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, whatever you say~"

It was a good thing Tim was a sleep, and blocking Dick from seeing Damian's blushing face. The young Wayne heir would never admit it, but he really did care for his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at nicknames so sorry if some sound cringy😬
> 
> For Kagami's nickname towards Chloé I had her call her Hachi, in Japanese Hachi which means bee (if it's written like this 蜂, or like this 蜜蜂 which is pronounced Mitsubachi.)
> 
> If any of you lovely readers speak Japanese please let me know if I got it right. I only took Japanese 1 so I'm not the best at it 😅
> 
> Also Both Luka and Adrien nicknamed Kagami as Nagi which is a combination of her hero name Scarlet Nagā and Kagami = Nagi lol (who plays Fire Emble? 🙋🏻)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you though of this chapter.
> 
> -🖤


	9. Buzzing In Her Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, this chapter, I had to rewrite this a couple of times because it wasn't coming out how I wanted it to. But I liked how this turned out😊 and I hope you all like it too.
> 
> This chapter will mention panic attack, but I added a some fluff. 
> 
> -🖤

Chloé's morning started a bit later than what she had become a costumed too. What with her mother acting like a school girl, wanting her sweet 'little girl' to tell her all about the mysterious young man she saw her with that afternoon. They had a rare mother-daughter spa night, having called some personal aestheticians to give them; mani-pedis and facials while they talked.

After the light gossip of who the boy was, how they met, and the upcoming date? Friendly outing? with the young Kent, Audrey had insisted Chloé to sleep in her room with her. The talk was a bit embarrassing for Chloé, with all the cooing, and slight motherly teasing. But the two quite enjoyed their moment. Audrey had shed a few tears, and apologized to her daughter for being so neglectful towards her from her childhood to her early teens, she made a promise to always be there for the young Bourgeois. To always listen to her problems and to always be there for most important moments. 

Chloé felt so much love and joy when she heard her mother's words, she had what she always wanted. Her mother to spend time with her, even if it meant they would just talk. She didn't care what they were doing as long as they were together. She told Audrey that she had nothing to apologize for after all, as her friend always told her. 

_'What matter's is that we have today, and work to better our relationship for the days to come.'_

* * *

**Gotham** Time: 8:12 AM

Before their mother-daughter time started Audrey insisted on having their phone off, mostly for her. Audrey didn't want anyone to ruin their time together, if there was a problem she will deal with it the next day.

Which was why now Chloé nearly felt her heart almost leap out of her chest. The moment she saw the Paris news on the Akuma that had attacked in the ungodly hours of the morning, (though it wasn't the first time the team had to cut their slumber short), this time the Bee holder wasn't there to have their backs. 

Chloé watched as the battle ended, the team had managed to win, but how many close calls did they have? How many times did they get hit by that akuma? How many second chances did Luka witness?

Her mind kept wondering about all the things that could have gone wrong, and she wouldn't have known until this moment. The team only faced an akuma, and luckily Mayura didn't send out an amok. But if she had? Her mind kept thinking of all the worst possible scenarios that could have happened. They didn't but they were close. That didn't stop her mind from wondering, it was constant dread filling her thoughts. All surrounding sounds seemed to have faded, as her mind over took her. It was awful, the only thing she could hear was a statistic, no more like buzzing and her head was pounding.

She noticed how exhausted Ladybug looked during the battle, many attacks she would have easily dodged managed to knock her down. She would quickly get up or move, but would stumble. If she noticed this, maybe Hawkmoth had too. And who's to say that maniac won't take advantage of that and send more akumad until he sees her break. Or have Mayura send out a sentimonster. What would happen to the others? She wouldn't be able to get to them on time.

Chloé had not noticed she started hyperventilating, she hadn't realized she was practically gasping for air. 

_'Was it always this hard to breath?'_

"My Queen!"

"P-pollen..?"

"I'm here. Listen to my voice. Stay with me, Please, deap breathes."

"I... I can't... Pollen...I can't."

"Yes you can. Deep breath in, and then out, In then hold, breath out. Breath in and slowly breath out."

Following the sweet voice of her kwami, she began to feel more grounded. Tears in her eyes.

"You're doing great, my queen. One more time."

"T-thank you Pollen." Chloé weakly smiled at the little god.

The little Bee kwami nuzzled her holder's cheek in response.

Now more calm, Chloé decided to meditate that morning. It would help calm her mind and nerves and keep her emotions at bay. Once she finished she would call one of her friends. If she had to guess, the Lukadrigami team managed to get Marinette to sleep, and she wouldn't want to wake her up.

_'How much longer will this nightmare last? But when I find who Hawkmoth and Mayura are I'll give them hell.'_

* * *

**Paris** Time: 12:10 PM

Both Adrien and Kagami had managed to make the other two sleep deprived heroes, rest. Although they would have preferred they slept more than just the 3 and 4 hours they got, they knew that was all they were going to get.

Kagami was vigilant, she knew that as soon as the young designer woke up the first thing she would do is immediately work on that project that has been preventing her from getting a decent amount of rest. Meaning she would forget to eat until she passes out, which wouldn't be the first time.

She had the kwamis check in on her until she woke up. When Longg had told her Marinette was awake, the young fencer left the comfortable cuddle pile she and her boyfriends had, careful to not wake them up. Taking one last glance, she smiled at the sleeping faces. _'So cute.'_ She thought to herself before she quietly exited their room.

"Plagg? Sass?" She whispered.

Both Kwamis floated infront of the Japanese girl.

"I'll be with MarMar in the kitchen, we're going to make lunch. Can you please let Luka and Adrien know when they wake up."

"Of courssse." "But I want some cheese~." Both kwamis responded.

"*Sigh, okay fine Longg can stay. But if you're coming with me to get your cheese. I'm making you help us."

"What?~That's kwami cruelty." The little cat kwami whined. 

"Shhh, please keep it down." The dragon Kwami quietly told the mini god of destruction, before turning back to his wielder. "I will be happy to stay, my dragon." 

"Thank you Longg. Come on kitten let's go get your cheese." Kagami said with a small smile.

Plagg only let out a small groan before following Kagami to Marinette's room. Leaving the other two kwamis chuckling.

Reaching the young designer's room, she quietly knocked on the door, waiting only a couple of seconds she heard shuffling before the door opened.

"H-hey Ryū, how's up? I mean what's going on?" Marinette fumbled over her words, Kagami simply raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think we would let you start your project before you had a decent meal, did you?"

"We?" The petite girl asked confused.

"Yes we. Come we need to prepare lunch." The young fencer simply smiled, walking towards the stairs. The two kwamis giggled.

"You've been forgetting to eat, so Kagami made sure we told her when you woke up." Tikki told her holder with a slight scolding tone, making Marinette laugh nervously.

"I don't get you sometimes Minibug, I can't live with my precious cheese. How do you survive without food for so long?" Plagg floated near the young designer, before resting on top of her head. He gently patted her.

"Uhhh, practice?" She nervously responded. Both Plagg and Tikki shake there heads in disapprovement.

"Then you should practice a better sleep schedule, and better eating habits before you collapse." The young fencer said in a scolding tone,though she gave her a soft smile. As they arrived to the kitchen. 

"...yes Maman-Gami..." Marinette quietly mumbled when her friend turned around.

"I heard that." The two kwamis giggled at the girl's retort which made Marinette gulp.

The two girls began preparations for their meal. Deciding on making some vegetable croquettes (and some cheese ones too, since Plagg seemed eager to have some.) They talked as they worked on preparing their meal. The kwamis bringing them ingredients as they needed them. Plagg getting scolded for eating most of the cheese.

"Plagg stop eating all the cheese, we won't have enough for the croquettes." 

"But Minibug, I can't help it~ I want to eat now."

"You were the one who asked for cheese croquettes, remember?" Tikki told her fellow kwami, earning a defeated sigh from Plagg.

"That's Plagg for you. Always thinks with his stomach." They heard Adrien say, Luka chuckling next to him.

"Hey sleeping beauties." The young designer greeted her two friends, smiling in their direction.

"Mornin' Mamamarinette, need some help?" Luka said with a smile.

"You know it's afternoon, right?" Kagami said as she went up to her boyfriend, giving (and receiving) kisses from the two. "Just need to set the table."

"We just woke up, it should still count as a new day." Adrien responded.

"How do you both have bedhead, and not tell the other?" Mari asked.

The two boys look at one another before looking back at their girlfriend. "Because she loves us regardless of how we look." Both boys responded, making the Japanese girl blush.

"Ewwww~ you three are gonna make me loose my lunch. Minibug make them stop~ They're being all mushy and stuff." Plagg said in slight annoyance.

"Stop it Plagg, I think it's wonderful how you three are in love but are so balanced." The little goddess of creation said in a loving voice. The praise caused the three to look at one another lovingly, making Plagg whine.

"They've been together for 3 years, shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Marinette asked the small cat kwami when he floated near her.

"I don't get how you and Queenie got used to....that. Bleh." 

"Oh stop, I know you're secretly happy for them. Especially now that Adrien can be more free and he seems happy." Mari spoke softly now further from the rest as she brought the unneeded dishes to the sink. From their distance they watched as the three talked.

"Hmmph, you'll never hear me say that." The little Kwami crossed his paws as she looked away, huffing.

"You kind of did already." Marinette said as she gently scratched the kwami's head.

* * *

(Still Paris) 2:53 PM

After the friendly meal, the boys offered to clean up. Thanking the two Marinette went back to her room to finish her assignment.

Kagami reluctantly went to sit on the plush sofa after her boyfriends told her she wouldn't be allowed to help.

Her phone in her pocket started ringing.

**_______________________**

**Incoming Call**

**🍯蜂**

**🚫 📞**

**________________________**

"Hello, Hachi."

"Mimi, how are you?

"We're okay, just finished lunch. How's Gotham?"

"It's good, had a meeting with the hosts of the Gala yesterday. Did Maribug eat?"

"Yes we made sure she ate after we got her to slee- well more like nap. I had the kwamis help me get her to eat."

"I'm glad, thanks Mimi."

"Of course, well all now how she gets when she's too focused. Also, Adrien told me and Luka about your encounter with a boy?"

".... ugh I knew he would, I was going to tell you~" Kagami heard the blonde whine.

"I have to see if he is worthy of you." She asked in a teasing manner, a smile on her face.

"You would say that, Adrien said something similar too. It's not like that, we're just.... fr-acquaintances who might potentially be friends."

"We'll see." 

"Mimi~ seriously, stop~" The blonde's response made the young fencer snicker. "anyways..... I saw your battle today." Chloé's voice sounded more serious.

"As I knew you would." Kagami breath out before continuing, "She has an assignment it's due soon, and it's been keeping her up late. You know how she wants everything to be.."

"Perfect, yeah I know." Chloé finished her friend's sentence. "Did Luka tell you..."

"No, he didn't. But judging from his facial expression and the type of music he was playing, I'd say it was alot." Kagami said as she caught sight of her two boyfriends walking towards her.

"Mimi,... I think we should go with our plan."

"Already on it, and they agreed. Just need to tell Luka and Adrien." She said earning confused looks from the two.

"Okay I'll leave you to that, thanks Mimi. I miss you all of you."

"We miss you too, Luka and Adrien say hi and to stay safe."

"Will do, bye~"

"Bye." Kagami said ending the call.

"Soooo tell us what?" Adrien asked as Kagami set her phone down.

"It's something Hachi, Tikki and I came up with, we weren't going to do it unless absolutely necessary. But from this recent akuma I think we should go with that plan."

"What plan?" Luka asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.
> 
> Also for any of you who's a mom, happy Mother's day! 
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and nice Mother's day, times right now are tough but remember to let your moms know how much she means to you. (I mean it shouldn't just be today, but still)
> 
> -🖤


	10. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ 🙃
> 
> Hope you are all doing good.😅
> 
> I really didn't mean to take so long to post this chapter, (like 2 months?! They came by so quickly) in all honesty I really wanted to add more to this. (Not gonna lie, I'm not proud of it) Also this will probably be the shortest chapter so far. But its literally been in my drafts, since TWO MONTHS AGO. And for whatever reason something always comes up and keeps me from adding to it or uploading this. But I really wanted to post something because it's been sooo long. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all still enjoy it, and I hope to post the next one sooner.
> 
> -🖤

_ **Friday Night** _

Although Jon wanted nothing more than to stay with the family of detectives and see what they can learn about the situation in Paris, the young hero had to make his way home back to Metropolis. The BatFam still had patrol that night, after saying his goodbyes and promising to notify them of how his talk with Chloé would go, he flew home.

.

.

.

**Metropolis** Time: 10:57 PM 

"Jonathan Samuel Kent, glad to see you're finally home." Said boy jumped and let out a small surprise yelp when he heard his mother's voice as he walked into the living room.

For a person who didn't have superpowers, his mom had always managed to catch him off guard.

"H-hey ma. Isn't it a nice night, tonight?" He said with nervous smile, Lois simply raised an eyebrow at her son's attempt to distract her, a slightly amused smile on her lips.

With all the things that had happened, it had completely slipped his mind that his reporter of a mother, was expecting him to give an explanation as to why he left earlier than normal from his internship. He glanced towards his dad that was sitting next to his mother, a sympathetic smile on the older Kent's lips that silently said _'Sorry son, can't help you.'_

"So Jon, how was your day?" Lois said in a motherly tone, though he could clearly feel she was on reporter mode.

Leave it to Metropolis' top investigative reporter, even her son wasn't able to hide any details about his day. From his first meeting with the lovely blonde from Paris, their lunch ~~Date~~ not date that afternoon, the discovery of heroes and villains in the city of love, and finally his promise ~~Date,~~ meet up on Sunday.

Now Louis wasn't always in the dark about potential threats/challenges the League or Metropolis would face. After all she married knowing that was her husband's line of work. (And now their son's too) Though on some occasions she wouldn't get too many details about certain missions, since she had to focus on her own work. However there were times she would managed to be one of those 'outside the box' thinkers (she was an investigative reporter after all and a damn good one, thank you very much). With her help she would managed to get her hands on leads or information the man of steel wouldn't otherwise get. It came in handy in one of Luthor's scheme. 

Which now had her stumped, how had her husband been kept in the dark about this major incident. She as a passionate reporter was also beating herself up about this, she has friends _In_ Paris. Had it been that long that she hadn't contacted them?

 _'When **Was** the last time I talked to them? Talk about worst friend.'_ Lois thought to herself, guilt consuming her.

"What about the person who ignored their request?" Clark asked stern voice, fist clenched on his lap. Jon could see his dad's furrowed brows.

"Bruce said he would look into it, he also said he would call you. W-when I meet up with Chloé, who hopefully accepts to get in contact with you." Jon said with flushed cheeks.

Though it was clear from their view, that the man of steel was not happy to just sit back and wait and wanted nothing more than to fly to Paris. Find this terrorist and end the emotional abuse these people have been forced to live with. But he knew that would do more harm than good, from what his son had told them their powers seemed to be magic base. And clearly he was beyond just mad, he didn't want that maniac's voice inside his head.

He let out a resigned sigh, feeling Lois' hand on his fist, clenched in anger. He felt calmer.

"If worst comes to it, I can see if I can get in touch with some friends of mine. It's been a few years since we've last talked. But they are still in Paris. I can see if we could do something with their help." Lois said in a soft voice.

"Okay, I'll call Bruce and tell him we have a back up plan. He won't show it, but he'll be happy to know we have options." The man of steel smiled at his wife.

"Now, about your date." Lois said as she looked towards Jon.

"It's n-not a date." Jon's cheeks flared at his mother's words. Earning a chuckle from his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels like this is going back and forth, I really want to include both sides. (The DC team and Miraculous team.)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter 
> 
> -🖤


End file.
